Live and Let Die Kolvina Two-Shot
by fighterskye
Summary: Kol/Kaleb finds where Davina is hiding and see she is freaking out, he hugs her and comforts her. Davina finds out Kaleb's true identity and confronts him! Kolvina, Kavina, Kol x Davina, Kaleb x Davina.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:**_ Kol/Kaleb finds where Davina is hiding and see she is freaking out, he hugs her and comforts her. Davina finds out Kaleb's true identity and confronts him!_

**Requested by: **_justkolvinaslover  (Tumblr)__: _

_Inspired in the plot of The Originals 2x04._

_Part 1_

"This is it." Davina said staring at the living room of what once was her mother's cabin. She remembered perfectly the last time she spent here, it had been Christmas and she and Monique convinced Jane-Anne to let Monique spend holidays with Davina and her mother.

It wasn't even a year ago, but it seemed a distant memory now. "I still need an invitation." Mikaelson reclaimed standing at the door. "Come in." Davina growled turning to face him "Klaus shouldn't be able to find us here." she mumbled, more to herself than to Mikael.

"If you let me just kill him, we both could go back to your beloved city." Mikael complained, what it turned out to be quite usual "No! I'll let you kill your son when I know my friends are safe." she reminded him, there was no way she was going to let Marcel or Josh die, doesn't matter how much she hated Klaus.

"He's not my son!" Mikael yelled out of rage, and Davina did nothing but roll her eyes at him. "I should have killed him the day that little bastard was born!" he yelled, again, and at this point Davina was getting even used at his constant yelling and hatred for Klaus, of course that it wasn't something she would miss once he's free.

...

"Davina has left the French Quarter, I trust she carried her secret weapon with her." Esther said calmly cleaning up some Moonlight Rings. "What can we do, mother?" Finn asked leaning forward while Kol was extremely busy using his powers to pass the pages of a grimoire he wasn't even reading.

"There's nothing we can do now. I suggest us for relax and enjoy which soon will be our city." Esther said placing the rings in their place "We'll get back to work once she's back." she said as Finn and Kol stood up "I guess I could check out how's the night life. I hope as fun as it used to be." Kol exclaimed with a smile standing up from his uncomfortable chair "At least now you won't be leaving corpses around." Finn muttered standing up as well, but even without his vampire hearing Kol listened to him.

"What would you know, brother? You didn't leave the coffin not even a second!" Kol joked walking out with a smirk, "Finn stay," Esther ordered before the older brother had a chance to leave "Yes, mother?" he inquired, walking back to her side.

"Follow you brother, I trust he'll guide us to Davina and therefore, to her secret weapon." Esther ordered as Finn nodded silently.

...

While she was cooking a meal to herself -Mikael had enough with her blood- she heard the phone ring in the living room, she quickly ran to pick it up, sure it would be Marcel or Josh -she made sure to tell no one where she was going, not even them- but she was quite surprised to find out it was Kaleb who was calling here, she didn't expect him to talk to her after the 'incident' with the werewolves.

Yet, that didn't stop a smile from forming in her face "Kaleb! I'm so sorry about-" she was apologizing when he cut her off "It doesn't matter, darling. Just a little wound in my head, it'll be healed in a week." he announced making her giggle.

"So, where are you? You practically vanished in the air." he joked and her giggles and good mood instantly dropped "I'm just...taking care of some things." she said glancing towards Mikael, who as usual was playing with the White Oak Stake, probably thinking about ways to kill Klaus.

"Anything you need witchy help with?" he asked, knowing his father -and his temper- he won't be happy with Davina for controlling him, and after Niklaus, the witch would probably become his second kill. Truth be told, Kol preferred to be there if that was about to happen.

"I think I'll be fine." she said, looking at her bracelet, as long as she can keep Mikael under control everything should work out. "I hope you know how to make it up for me for all that werewolf trouble we had last week, sweetheart." he joked, but he did want to see her again.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked, she was sure she wouldn't stand Mikael for long "Sounds like a date." he said smiling as he walked around the Quarter, unaware of Finn following him closely.

...

After the date, which was quite nice, Kol made sure to follow Davina to the old cabin in the middle of nowhere. At least Niklaus wouldn't find her, yet, if Mikael managed to break free the little witch would be dead in less than a second.

Finn walked away from Kol pulling out his phone -a machine he would never understand, not even if he had the eternity to do it- he dialed his mother's number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Did you find Davina?" was the first thing she said "You were right, Kol guided me to her. What do I do now?" Finn asked looking around, making sure there was no one to hear them. "Take the secret weapon and offer Davina an alliance, if she refuses...kill her. We can't have your brother distracted, can we?" Esther said as calm as always, even if she was talking about kill an innocent witch.

"As you wish, mother." Finn said before hang out, if he was lucky he wouldn't even have to face Kol, surely there was more witches to blame...after all, Davina stood up against the Ancestors and sided with the vampires, of the few witches left, not all of them were fond of Davina.

Finn broke into the house expecting to find Davina alone, but instead he found himself face-to-face with his father. "Father?" he mumbled, and the old vampire turned to him "What have you called me?" Mikael asked more loudly than he should, not recognizing Finn in that body.

"Who are you talking to?" Davina asked stepping in as soon as she saw Finn her first instinct was to pin him to the wall "Who the hell are you?" she questioned walking closer, but Finn remained silent. "I asked who the hell are you?" Davina asked again, this time louder making Finn's blood boil to make sure he gets that she wasn't messing around.

In any case, this wouldn't be the first time she kills a witch. "Vicent." he lied, using the name of the man he possessed "Nice try, let's do this again. What's your name? Next time I won't be nice." Davina warned coldly, glancing at him.

Finn overpowered Davina's spell thanks to one of the dark objects his mother gave to him, throwing Mikael and Davina through the air. "My name is Finn Mikaelson." he declared now that he had the upper hand.

Mikael wasn't surprised, instead he was even amused. While Davina found his last name shocking "You're not a vampire." she said, standing up and looking up to him defiantly "I was, in my original body...this is just...temporal." Finn said looking down at himself.

"I trust your mother's around as well." Mikael chuckled, standing up seconds later "In fact she is, she'd like to offer you an alliance." Finn said stepping closer but Davina's warning look made him stop "Why would I make any alliance with you? I'm doing pretty well at my own." she said, pointing with her head to Mikael.

"We need Mikael to our own proposes." Finn said in a business-like tone and Davina stepped back "No! I need him to kill Klaus once and for all." Davina raged glancing at him threateningly.

"Then we're doing this my way." Finn said before raising up his arm and throwing Davina against the coffee table. Kol heard the noise from outside and believing Mikael managed to break free he broke into the house too, finding Finn there.

Rage filled Kol once he understood what was happening and taking him by surprise, he managed to pin Finn against the wall, just like Davina did before. "Let me guess, this is mother's plans as well. Just like with the werewolves, let me tell you how that ended up!" Kol yelled pointing at the still visible wound in his head.

"Kol! Fancy to meet you here!" Mikael exclaimed more amused by the second "Your mother has been planning a family reunion, hasn't she?" he finished, sitting in the couch. "Kaleb?" Davina asked, sitting in the ground still affected by the hit.

Kol turned to her and shot her an apologetic look, but Finn took advantage of that distraction to break free, once more. "You don't look surprised to see out father, do you?" Finn inquired walking towards Kol.

"Father?" Davina asked confused and with the feeling that everyone here knew something she didn't "Davina, let me introduce you to my sons...Finn and Kol Mikaelson." Mikael said, standing up from the couch.  
Davina shot Kol a hurt look, but her face quickly changed into one of rage. "Kill them." Davina ordered to Mikael and Finn and Kol's eyes widened. "Are you sure this is necessary, darling?" Kol asked walking backward, away from Mikael.

Finn in the other hand, focused on the bracelet, making it burn to the point that Davina was forced to take it off in a scream of pain. Mikael looked smiling at the bracelet in the ground and his lips formed a wicked smile "Finally free." he said before speeding and disappearing, obviously in his way to kill Niklaus.

"Mother won't be pleased with you, Kol." Finn said with a sort of disappointed look "Not that I care." Kol spatted, walking next to Davina despite the fact that she just attempted to kill him and Finn.

Kol raising his arm moved telepathically the microwave hitting Finn in the head and he fell to the ground, before Finn had time to recover and attack back Kol grabbed Davina's hand forcing her to run to the door and they both ran to Kol's car.

_Everyone feel free to send me Kolvina prompts, I'll be uploading the second part tomorrow :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **_Kol/Kaleb finds where Davina is hiding and see she is freaking out, he hugs her and comforts her. Davina finds out Kaleb's true identity and confronts him!_

**Requested by:_ justkolvinaslover (Tumblr)_**

Inspired in the plot of The Originals 2x04.

**Part 2**

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Davina asked panting, her heart beating faster than ever "I doubt it. He couldn't drive for his life." Kol said starting the car and driving away "Then tell me how he got here." Davina snapped, with narrow eyes "He's been 900 years in a box, I've learnt some tricks in the time I was awake." Kol said as he turned to a secondary road.

"We have to go back." Davina blurted after a few minutes and Kol looked at her like she had grown a second head. "I think you might have hit your head, darling." he said looking back at the road and Davina let out a growl.

"My bracelet, I need it to control Mikael. I can't let him kill Klaus, not if that means my friends will die with him." Davina said, more scared for Marcel and Josh than for what Finn could do to them if they go back.

"Niklaus will be fine, he has survived my father's chasing for the last thousand years, I'm sure he can handle a few hours til we're sure Finn isn't at the cabin anymore." Kol said, not taking his eyes off the road. "You don't understand, I can't let anyone else die because of me! I brought Mikael back, all the lives he takes are on me!" she cried out, and next second she was attempting to take her belt off.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kol exclaimed angrily "Stop the car or I'll do it myself!" she threatened not even looking at him "As you wish." he said before placing a hand in her forehead and seconds later she was fast asleep "Sweet dreams, darling." Kol muttered before focusing back on driving.

...

Davina opened her eyes finding herself lying in a cold floor, with nothing but a jacket turned into a makeshift pillow under her head, she still could hear the blood pumping in her head when she sat in the floor, letting her back and head rest against the grey wall behind her.

"How are we feeling, darling?" a known voice asked and she quickly recalled the events of...well, she didn't even know how long she had been passed out. "Where are we?" she asked looking around, the only light in the room was from a little fire in a near fireplace.

"We're safe, that's what matters. A spell keeps my mother from finding us for now, but it won't last forever." Kol said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in and walking to Davina. "You put me to sleep!" she accused him, standing up.

"True, but you were planning to go on a suicide mision." he said as she walked next to him, trying to find a way out. "Where are you going?" Kol asked rushing behind her "New Orleans." she answered as she walked through more doors.

"And how do you plan to get there, sweetheart? Flying on your broom?" he insisted but she didn't even turned to face him "We're hours away from New Orleans and you can't even drive." he said raising his eyebrows and she growled in defeat.

"What other choice do I have? Let my friends die? There's been enough blood spilled in New Orleans." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe you're giving Mikael too much credit, my siblings and I survived him for a thousand years, remember?" Kol said, as Davina walked around pointlessly.

"Why are you even here?" she suddenly asked him, stopping "What do you mean?" Kol asked furrowing his brow "I know about all that 'always and forever'/'let's dagger each other and then be a happy family' thing that your siblings have. Yet, you didn't even warn them about Mikael, let alone be there to fight next to them." Davina said, titling her head with an impassible look in her blue-green eyes.

"You see, unlike my siblings I'm not what you would call immortal anymore. This precious body doesn't need more scars, let alone die" Kol said with a smirk of his own mimicking her tone, causing Davina to roll her eyes at his shallow aptitude. "Arrogance runs in the family I see." Davina muttered, sitting in one of the old chairs in the living room.

"I think you should leave." Davina blurted causing Kol to look at her alarmed "Do you feel anything?" he asked, standing up and looking around. "No, I mean...you don't want to die, that's why you're hiding and, trust me, I can relate. But if you want to survive you should be as far from me as possible, everyone I care about eventually dies." she said, with watering eyes...her mind was on Tim, Marcel and Josh, that probably were dead already, and even on her mother and Monique.

Her mother was right to trust the Harvest after all, and if Marcel and his vampires didn't appear...no one would have to permanently die. "And why do you even care? You don't need me for my magic and you could have freedom just by leaving the city, you could live a human life or find some vampire to turn you. You owe me nothing, and you don't win or lose anything if I live or die. So, why are you taking care of me?" Davina exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks.

"That means you care about me?" Kol said with a teasing smirk walking to her, of course that that it would be his only takeaway. Davina she couldn't help but laugh "Shut up." she said wiping some tears away.

"Hey Davina." he called her and she looked at him directly at his eyes, she couldn't help but thing how he really looked, how his original body was. "If something here brings death, trust me, isn't you. Is my family, wherever we went...death and destruction followed, and it still does." he whispered taking her hands in his.

She nodded silently and Kol walked away awkwardly, "What are we going to do?" Davina asked, wiping the remaining tears "We can't stay here forever, eventually we'll have to go back to New Orleans. Out here we're vulnerable, I'm practically powerless without Ancient Magic." she said and tried to light up a candle, failing and proving her point.

"If we go back and Mikael still is hunting my brother, my mother or Finn will kill you. If we go back and Niklaus killed my father, my mother, Finn or Niklaus will kill you. Do you really want to go back?" Kol said, as he checked the cupboards for some alcohol.

"If I get my bracelet I can control Mikael, then I'll take care of your mother and brother, Klaus can wait til Marcel and Josh aren't linked to him anymore." Davina said darkly, rubbing her wrist...where the bracelet used to be.

"So that's the plan? Just get your bracelet?" he asked incredulous and she nodded with a small smile "We should get going then, the sooner you get your bracelet more are the chances my brother...and your friends still are alive." Kol said standing up, and they both walked back to the car in a comfortable silence.


End file.
